finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Achievements
Achievements, also called Trophies on PlayStation Network, are a recurring way of rewarding players for achieving certain milestones in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Common types of achievements include defeating storyline bosses, defeating a target number of enemies, filling the game's bestiary by a certain percentage, accumulating gil (typical achievement is called "Gillionaire" and requires players to accumulate 1,000,000 gil), and leveling either characters or job classes. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Achievements were added in the Windows Phone version in 2012. There are 18 achievements in total. Final Fantasy III Achievements were added with the Windows Phone version in 2013. There are 18 achievements in total. The Bestiary includes 7 additional achievements. Final Fantasy IV Achievements were added in the iOS and Android versions in 2012 and 2013, respectively. The achievements also feature in the Steam version, made available in 2014. There are 58 achievements in total. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Achievements exist in the mobile and Steam versions. There are 58 achievements in total. Final Fantasy V Achievements were added with the iOS and Android re-release in 2012. There are 96 achievements in total. Final Fantasy VI Achievements were added with the iOS and Android re-release in 2014. There are 28 achievements in total. Final Fantasy VII Achievements were added with the Steam re-release in 2012. There are 36 achievements in total. Trophies were added to the PlayStation 4 re-release in 2015. There are 32 trophies in total. Final Fantasy VIII Achievements were added with the Steam re-release in 2013. There are 45 achievements in total. Final Fantasy IX Achievements were added with the Steam re-release in 2016. There are 85 achievements in total. Final Fantasy X Trophies/achievements were added in ''Final Fantasy X HD Remaster. There are 34 trophies in total. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' / Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Trophies/achievements were added in Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster. There are 35 trophies in total, including Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission HD Remaster trophies. ''Final Fantasy XI There were 57 Xbox 360 achievements in total. Final Fantasy XII The Sky Pirate's Den is an in-game achievement system with 30 achievements. The den was removed in ''The Zodiac Age version and replaced by 41 trophies, but was later restored in a patch. ''Final Fantasy XIII There are 36 achievements and trophies in total. Some unlock wallpapers for the console. Final Fantasy XIII-2 There are 33 achievements and trophies in total. Some unlock wallpapers for the console. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII There are 43 achievements and trophies in total. Final Fantasy XIV There are 39 trophies for ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn in total. ''Final Fantasy XV There are 51 achievements and trophies in total. Each DLC episode adds an additional 7. A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV There are 13 achievements and trophies in total. Monster of the Deep: Final Fantasy XV There are 36 trophies in total. Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions There are 31 achievements in total. Crystal Defenders There are 12 achievements and trophies in total. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light There are 23 achievements in total. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT There are 56 trophies in total. Final Fantasy All the Bravest There are 11 achievements in total. Final Fantasy World Wide Words There are 128 achievements in total. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius There are 25 trophies in total with three levels each: Gold, Silver, and Bronze. Upon completing their requirements and obtaining the trophy, the player receives a reward, consisting of lapis, materials or gil. Players will also be rewarded from the cumulative number of trophies they have earned. World of Final Fantasy There are 49 trophies in total. Triple Triad There are 56 achievements in total. To unlock all of them is required to play in solo mode, versus mode and even to gain and use portal points. Thirteen of these achievements are crystals (consumables used to play matches) rather than cards. Gallery FFIII_Achievements.png|Final Fantasy III'' (Steam). Achievements ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FFIVTAY Achievements.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. FFV iOS Achievements.png|Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFVII_2012_Achievements.png|''Final Fantasy VII'' (PC/Steam). FFX-Trophies.png|''Final Fantasy X'' (PS3). FFX-2_Trophies.png|''Final Fantasy X-2'' (PS3). Skypden.jpg|A completed Sky Pirate Den in Final Fantasy XII. FFXIII_Trophies.png|''Final Fantasy XIII'' (PS3). Ffxiii-2 trophy menu.jpg|''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' (PS3). Lightning Returns FFXIII trophies.png|''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' (PS3). FFXIV Achievements.jpg|''Final Fantasy XIV'' (PC). FFT4HoL Achievement Screen.png|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. pt-br:Conquistas Category:Achievements Category:Recurring gameplay components